


Con determinación todo es posible

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [21]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Lois Lane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Conner Luthor, F/M, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “¡Aguarda, aguarda, aguarda!” exclamó moviendo sus manos “¿Qué hay de nosotros?”Superman pestañeó confundido.“¿Qué hay con nosotros?” hace eco a lo que Lois dijo.Tartamudeando un poco ella continúa “¡nosotros!, nuestras conversaciones, tu sabes, yo salto, tú me agarras, coqueteamos un poco” la palabra coqueteo hace que Superman tenga una especie de tic nervioso.“Nosotros no coqueteamos” niega Superman y Lois siente que se le está yendo todo de las manos ¿Dónde está su final feliz y romántico?
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lois Lane (unilateral), Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Con determinación todo es posible

**Author's Note:**

> Buenass! hace tiempo que quería hacer la revelación para Lois por lo que ha llegado su momento de brillar y traer caos al mundo XD  
> Espero que les guste.

Lois Lane era una alfa brillante, no importaba el problema que surgiera, nada podía oponerse a su convicción; prohibirle investigar lo que era su derecho de nacimiento. La verdad. Ella definitivamente era una buscadora de la verdad y la justicia por lo que tenía cierto sentido que un ser tan magnífico como ella, haya encontrado su otra mitad en el salvador del mundo. El hombre de acero. El último hijo de Criptón.

Superman.

Había pasado más de diez años desde que Lois lo nombró, y como en la antigüedad y con las mascotas se decían si nombras algo moralmente tienes derecho sobre ello y ella se había cansado de esperar porque el alíen tome la delantera.

Así que, ante todos, durante su próxima salvada envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del hombre y ante su cara llena de sorpresa lo beso frente a todas las cámaras en un beso tieso, pero que más se podía pedir el pobre quizás estaba sorprendido. Por supuesto nunca espero que Superman la apartara muy rápido con los ojos atónitos que pasaron después a un ceño fruncido, soltando un “compórtense señorita Lane” muy disciplinario como si Lois fuese un mocoso, para despegar en el cielo.

Las cámaras y entrevistas no faltaron después de todo ella era Lois Lane.

“¡Señorita Lane! ¿esta es una declaración de su llamado romance secreto?” pregunta una periodista de una cadena rival.

Lois sonríe orgullosa, para en un movimiento rápido quitarle el micrófono y mirar a la cámara con seguridad.

“No, pero eso no significa que no haya posibilidad así que aquí y ahora le pregunto a Superman si querría salir conmigo”

\---------------------------------//-----------------------------------

_“No, pero eso no significa que no haya posibilidad así que aquí y ahora le pregunto a Superman si querría salir conmigo” preguntó la tía Lois por el televisor que Conner apagó con una fina línea en los labios._

Era aproximadamente la doceava vez que la repetían en televisión por una semana y no tenía signos de decaer ya que la misma tía Lois estaba motivando la publicación de noticias de su orgullosa propuesta con titulares insistentes de respuestas como “¿El silencio es un sí?”, “¿Superman anonadado?” “¿Lois Lane la futura señora super?”. Él le da puntos por la determinación, pero no sabe cómo el señor Perry sigue publicándolos.

Aunque eso no quiere decir que la gente no esperará la respuesta.

“No es culpa mía Lex” pronuncia su papá y su mamá le frunce el ceño cocinando la cena.

Conner se pregunta si puede quedarse a dormir a casa de Cynthia.

“Lex, amor, ¿Por qué no me dejas cocinar la cena?” pregunta su papá amablemente a lo que su madre lo ignora picando un tomate.

Ni idea que hará, pero Conner sabe que su madre espera que sea mortal.

“¿Si pedimos comida china? ¿italiana? ¿te la voy a buscar personalmente a Italia?” pregunta cada vez más desesperado liberando feromonas que ponían ansioso a Conner.

Desde que tenía seis años su mamá descubrió, gracias a su abuela, que la mejor manera de vengarse para no darle un mal ejemplo a Conner con máquinas destructivas y discusiones entre sus padres, era el silencio, sobraba decir que su padre se volvía cada más nervioso mientras más tiempo transcurría de esta manera.

“Esos postres que tanto te gus-” su papá salta muy asustado cuando el cuchillo se clava con fuerza, acuchillando al tomate que su madre tenía en sus manos.

“Clark” suelta su madre con dientes apretados liberando levemente un aroma a enojo.

“¿S-sí?”

“¿Se puede saber por qué la bruja de Lois Lane ha seguido. Con todo esto, sin que tú. lo interrumpieras?”

Su papá traga duro para moverse unos segundos nervioso y finalmente suspirar rendido.

“Lo intente Lex”

Su mamá se cruza de brazos.

“¿A sí? ¿como? ¿sin responderle?”

Su papá hace una mueca.

“Bueno, es…¿cortés?”

Los ojos de su mamá se entrecierran.

Siete segundos, exactamente, después su papá estaba despegando del balcón mientras su madre detrás de Conner, en la cocina, apuñala otro tomate.

Si Conner mira el balcón con añoranza no lo menciona a su madre pues él es un Luthor y los Luthor no huyen del peligro no importa si es su madre cocinando.

\----------------------------//-----------------------------

“Señorita Lane, tenemos que hablar” sentenció Superman aterrizando en el balcón de su departamento.

El corazón de Lois estaba por estallar, ¿era este su momento? ¿Superman aceptaría salir?

“Vaya te has demorado bastante, pero no te preocupes, se que es una decisión importante y quiero que sepas que no influirá en nuestras vidas” tranquiliza mirándose las uñas. Esperaba dar a entender esa imagen de mujer ofendida por la duda, pero que considera su propuesta y le otorga la gracia de su paciencia.

¿Qué tal eso Superman? Ella es la mejor.

Sin embargo, Superman se ve incierto, quizás un poco confundido, como si no supiera a que rayos se refería Lois.

“Ehh…gracias” contesta dudoso para aclararse la garganta “señorita Lane”

“¿Sí?”

“Agradezco mucho su atención y...” se detiene un momento “¿consideración?”

Lois se siente levantar una ceja.

“De todas maneras tengo que rechazar su oferta” anuncia educadamente y la boca de Lois se abre sorprendida para pasar a un segundo después a indignada.

“¡¡¿Qué?!!” exclama y Superman hace una mueca incómoda para seguir.

“Así que agradecería que dejara de publicar cosas sobre nosotros” pide y el cerebro de Lois no puede seguir el ritmo por primera vez.

“¡Aguarda, aguarda, aguarda!” exclamó moviendo sus manos “¿Qué hay de nosotros?”

Superman pestañeó confundido.

“¿Qué hay con nosotros?” hace eco a lo que Lois dijo.

Tartamudeando un poco ella continúa “¡nosotros!, nuestras conversaciones, tú sabes, yo salto, tú me agarras, coqueteamos un poco” la palabra coqueteo hace que Superman tenga una especie de tic nervioso.

“Nosotros **no** coqueteamos” niega Superman y Lois siente que se le está yendo todo de las manos ¿Dónde está su final feliz y romántico?

“¡¡¿Cómo qué no?!! Yo guiñe mis pestañas, me arregle el cabello y me esmere mucho por esto así que ni sueñes que me daré por vencida tan fácilmente ¡sal conmigo!” ordena decidida.

Cientos de hombres han rogado por salir con ella, pero ahora que le ha dado a uno la oportunidad no quiere. Es que esto debe ser una broma, un malentendido, quizás Superman no lo ha pensado bien.

“No, señorita Lane. No tengo ningún interés en salir con usted”

“¡¿Pero por qué?!, ¿acaso no soy linda?, ¿no crees que soy inteligente?, ¿no valgo para ser la pareja del gran Superman?”

“No, no es eso” suelta nervioso claramente perdiendo el control de la situación.

“¡¿Entonces por qué?!”

“No puedo decirlo”

“¡¿Acaso tienes pareja?!, ¿alguien más?, ¡respóndeme!” exige enojada y ese parece ser el colmo del hombre porque un segundo a otro exclama un “¡PORQUE SOY YO!” que los deja congelados y con los ojos bien abiertos mientras el apartamento de Lois se sume en un silencio tenso.

Superman suspira dejando caer los ojos hombros en un acto tan fuera de sí, tan humano que desequilibra un poco el mundo de Lois mientras trata de comprender la situación.

“Soy yo…Lois” pronuncia nuevamente mirándola cansado.

Lois no entiende y Superman parece darse cuenta porque se acerca a ella para pasarse la mano por el pelo desordenándolo en una maraña de rizos que hace a su cerebro tener una picazón en su interior casi diciéndole que conocía ese desastre de algún lado. Respuesta que cobra sentido cuando Superman bajo las manos, mirándola con un toque cansado en los ojos y una sonrisa triste.

“Soy yo Lois…soy Clark”

El cerebro de Lois ha explotado, de eso no hay duda alguna.

\------------------------//---------------------------------------

Conner siempre pensó que detrás de toda esa maraña de cabello desordenado y sonrisa cálida que enmarca una firme moralidad del bien y el mal había una persona inteligente, después de todo era el ente viviente que había capturado la atención de su madre, y para mantener todos estos años a una persona como su madre al pendiente día y noche de otro hablaba mucho de tus propias habilidades ya que este tendía a aburrirse rápidamente.

Lo que estaba viendo en la actualidad claramente decía lo contrario.

“Ehh…Superman, que grata sorpresa” pronunció Conner tratando de irse por la vía segura ya que no tenía al parecer el instinto de autoconservación de su padre.

La tía Lois claramente se veía incómoda y un poco más pálida mientras que su padre tenía el cabello desordenado, lo que lo hizo girar la cabeza en un gesto curioso. Y hablando de su padre. El hombre le sonrió claramente divertido e incómodo por la formalidad de Conner hacia su persona, acercándose a él y acariciando su cabello mientras informaba un “no hay problema” que lo dejó con más preguntas que respuestas.

¿No hay problema con qué?

¿No hay problema con traer a la tía Lois a casa en traje de Superman?

¿No hay problema con que la tía Lois sea asesinada por su mamá?

¿No hay problemas con que todos sean asesinados por su mamá?

Conner esperaba conseguir muchos puntos de sobrevivencia por su simple existencia ya que su mamá solía recordarle, cuando se metía en problemas, que tuvo que crearlo por nueve meses y aguantar muchas cosas por lo que no tiraría todo ese tiempo a la basura por simples motivos.

Esperaba que esto contara como un simple motivo.

Siguiendo el paso de su papá con la tía Lois, detrás Conner, vio a su madre salir de la cocina con mejor ánimo que se esfumó más rápido que la tarta de manzana de la abuela y eso era muy rápido.

“Superman, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte en esta linda velada?” pregunta su madre siguiendo el modus operandi de Conner porque las grandes mentes piensan iguales.

Su papá sonríe divertido y nervioso.

“Ya lo solucioné Lex”

Un silencio mortal toma la habitación.

Conner piensa que tendría más posibilidades de sobrevivir si se lanza por el balcón.

“¿Solucionar qué?” pregunta su madre porque en el fondo es un ser benevolente y le da segundas oportunidades al que se lo merece.

“El problema”

Al parecer su padre no se lo merece.

“¿Qué problema?”

O quizás sí.

“¡Oh, santo cielo!, ¡ya se la verdad Lex!, se que Clark es Superman y que te lo cogiste” acusa la señorita Lane apuntando a su mamá con el dedo.

Su papá suelta un chillido indigno para aparecer un segundo detrás de Conner, cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos mientras suelta un “¡Lois hay niños aquí presente!” que hacen a todo el mundo poner los ojos en blanco porque Conner tiene once años y eso no es sinónimo de estupidez y falta de razonamiento además, internet lo educó hace mucho tiempo.

Probablemente pensando lo mismo que Conner su mamá sonríe satisfecho, cruzándose de brazos, apoyándose en el mesón para soltar un “y te duele ¿no es así Lane?” que hace que la tía Lois suelte un sonido indigno de ira.

“¡Todo este tiempo tuve al jodido Superman en frente, pero no, Clark era un niño tan torpe tímido que-”

“Que no podías pensar que era el mismo hombre de acero” soltó con satisfacción su mamá caminando hacia Conner y su papá para apoyarse en el pecho de este último mirándolo encantado “yo, al contrario de muchos, puedo ver lo que hay delante de mis ojos”

Sus padres se miran atentamente a lo que la tía Lois lanza un “ew” haciendo eco de los pensamientos de Conner.

“No puedo creerlo”

“Yo no puedo creer tu nivel de fanatismo” suelta su mamá con una sonrisa divertida obteniendo un ceño de su padre y un sonrojo de la tía Lois quien se cruza de brazos y mira hacia un lado con un puchero.

“B-bueno si uno no se atreve nunca consigue nada”

“Sí…espero que no te atrevas mucho desde ahora” advierte lentamente su madre con una mirada peligrosa.

La tía Lois hace una mueca.

“Sí…lamento sobre el beso, no te lo tomes a mal Smallville, pero mi ley es no meterme con hombres casado, no importa si eres el jodido Superman” anuncia como si su papá hubiera comenzado con todo esto, pero debido a que este tiene el corazón de una abuela le sigue el juego con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Su madre suspira.

“Bien…puesto que ya está aquí la señorita Lane, sino mal recuerdo me ofreciste comida tailandesa” indica claramente ignorante que la sugerencia inicial era italiana.

Su papá suelta un rápido “vuelvo” para desaparecer por la ventana dejándolos en un silencio incomodo que hace a Conner moverse nervioso.

“Y…¿Qué tal el día?” pregunta a la tía Lois tratando de llenar el silencio.

“Conner, lección del día, no rompas los silencios, pueden ser muy divertidos si los dejas extenderse” instruye su madre y Conner pone sus labios en una fina línea mientras la tía Lois mira divertida.

“Eres un ser malvado ¿te lo han dicho Lex?” bromeo la tía Lois sentándose en la mesa.

Su madre le lanza su sonrisa maléfica de la cual Conner toma nota.

“¿Y qué estamos esperando?”

“Clark no es bueno con el tailandés, así que probablemente se demore bastante haciendo los pedidos al otro lado del mundo” explica su madre abriendo su computadora.

La tía Lois parpadea un momento confusa.

“Espera que-”

Conner suspira, solo otro día normal en su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados  
> Besos <3


End file.
